This invention relates to belt buckles and in particular to a belt buckle for carrying cartridges or shotgun shells.
When hunting or pursuing big game and other dangerous animals, a reserve supply of ammunition, readily available for rapid reloading of the hunter's firearm, is most desireable and very important for the hunter's safety. Since the larger cartridges and shotgun shells used in hunting big game and other dangerous animals are prone to misfiring if damaged, and since the pursuit of these types of animals is often through rugged terrain, the reserve supply of ammunition must not only be readily available but also must be carried in such a manner that the primers of the cartridges and shells are protected.
Cartridge and shotgun shell holders heretofore have typically used loops around individual cartridges or some type of pouch arrangement which require opening before access is had to the cartridges. In the haste of reloading in the face of a charging big game or other dangerous animal, the loops tend to slow removal of the cartridge. Opening a pouch to gain access to reserve ammunition is too time consuming in this type of situation. Where previously spring clips have been used to hold cartridges or shells, little or no protection has been provided for the cartridges or shells. Damage to the cartridge or shells could occur causing misfires, which in turn seriously jeopardizes the safety of a hunter in the presence of a large and/or dangerous animal.